Typing
by anomelish
Summary: An AkaKuro fanfoction proundly present./Saat seorang author terkena writer block berkepanjangan akibat hiatus ... atau hiatus akibat writer block?/ Akashi!Author Kuroko!Akashi'sUke/ Firsth fic in this fandom, yorushiku :D


_Document1-Microsoft Word._

... tidak lebih.

layar dokumen tersebut masih kosong _. Page 1 of 1, words: 0._ Hanya ada _pointer_ yang bergerak lincah tak karuan—representasi dari suasana hati si subjek yang menggerakkannya.

Gelisah. Gundah gulana. Galau tingkat dewa.

 _Writer block_ adalah kata yang tabu bagi Akashi Seijuuro. _Absolute_ menjadi kata pertama sekaligus satu-satunya dalam kamus hidup Akashi. Nyataya ... kamusnya kini harus direvisi.

Terdengar suara ketukan kasar. Akashi mengklik tombol _back space_ beberapa kali, "Kalimat ini terasa tidak benar!"

"Aku tidak melihat kalimat apapun, Akashi-kun?"

.

.

.

.

.

V96 # 60V

 _fanfiction_ ini dipersembahkan oleh **Uniqueen** ™

The Basket Ball wichKuroko Play © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 _Typing_ © Jepun Bali

 ** _WARNING_** **:**

 ** _Fanfiction_** bangkit dari hiatus.  
 ** _Drabel_** « _Fanfiction_ singkat yang terlalu singkat.  
OOC « _Out of Character_. Sungguh! Sebisa mungkin Elsh buat agar se- _IC_ mungkin.  
 ** _Typo(s) and Miss Word_** « Karena terlalu semangat untuk debut kembali di-FFn, jadi editnya skiming(?). Ayo! Bantu Elsh untuk menemukan _typo_ yang ada. Satu _typo_ satu kecupan basah **#eh**

 **Salam kenal, Aku Elsh ^^v**

etto ... Elsh harap dapat diterima dengan baik di Fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya

V96 # 60V

.

.

.

.

.

Kepala berbalut handuk dengan helaian berwarna _cyan_ mencuat-cuat ini mengintip dengan kasar. Menghalangi lima puluh persen pandangan Akashi terhadap _macbook_ putih keluaran perusahaan ternama, _Apple_. Walaupun, bila di pandang dari sudut majas yang tak jarang hiperbolis, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya selalu bisa menghalangi seratus persen pandangan Akashi dari apapun.

Cukup telunjuk tangan kiri saja yang bergerak ... posisi kepala Kuroko kembali ketempat semula. Tepat disamping Akashi.

"Kau mungkin tidak melihat aku telah mengklik tombol _back space_ beberapa kali, Tetsuya."

"Maksudku, ku tidak melihat kalimat apapun bahan sebelum Akashi-kun mengklik tombol _back space_ ,"

...kemudian satu seruputan terdengar akibat _milk shake_ yang diminum Kuroko.

"Jangan menyimpan kalimat 'itu' di kepalamu, Akashi-kun. Kamu harus mengetikannya,"

Akashi memilih untuk merealisasikan alih-alih membalas perkataan Kuroko. Ketikan lincah di atas keyboard board satu-satunya suara yang terdengar saat ini. Kuroko sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk mengganggu dia bahan menahan nafsu untuk menyeruput minuman kesukaannya, hanya saja...

"Akahi-kun, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan ... bukankah niat awal Akashi-kun untuk melanjutkan _fanfic multichap_ 'Gee'. Akashi-kun bilang ingin memunculkan Naruto sebagai saingan Sasuke untuk merebutkan Sakura,"

Mata heterochrome Akashi membulat berkedip dua kali kemudian beralih menatap shapire di sampingnya, "Ah, aku lupa!"

Kemudian melanjutkan ketikannya tampa mengubah kaliamat awalnya.

"Akashi-kun!"

"... aku lupa pernah mengatakan hal itu,"

"Tapi yang Akashi-kun ketik hanya kalimat "Once upon a time" ditutup dengan elipsis tak berujung,"

Tanda titik yang Akashi tekan bahkan telah menghasilkan tiga baris.

Akashi menunduk, menimbang apakah dia akan mengatakannya atau tidak. Dia yakin Oreshi tidak akan mengizinkannya ... dibelakangnya Bukoshi mendukung dengan mantap.

"Aku tidak ada ide untuk melajutkannya..."

Dia mengaku pada akhirnya...

"Jangan memasakan diri, Akashi-kun. Kau baru saja _come back_ setelah _hiatus_ dua tahun," Kuroko menepuk pundak Akashi pelan.

"Harusnya itu bukan masalah. Harusnya..." _sigh_ " _Writer block_ dan juga _hiatus_ , bukankah itu terdengar seperti mencari-cari alasan. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa. Itu saja!"

"Tapi apa yang terlihat kini terasa bertentangan dari apa yang Akashi-kun katakan..."

Kuroko menjauh. Memilih untuk duduk di bibir ranjang.

" _Hiatus_ karena _writer block_ atau mengalami _writer block_ karena _hiatus_ , terlihat sama saja. Sama-sama tidak menghasilkan sebuah tulisan...

... terlihat sama seperti apa yang Akashi-kun lakukan."

Akashi masih merasa kesal walau dia mengakui bahwa kata-kata Kuroko ada benarnya juga. Dia memutar kursi yang didudukunya sedari tadi. Menatap intens Kuroko sembri mengeluarkan aura menekan yang kuat.

"Aku sudah bilang, itu karena aku tidak terbiasa, Tetsu—"

"Tentu, Akashi-kun!" Kuroko memotong secara halus, "Akashi-kun tidak akan pernah terbiasa kalau Akasi-kun tidak memulainya. Jangan menunggu inspirasi atau ide apapun lagi, Akashi-kun. Menunggu hanya akan membuat Akashi-kun menjadi seorang _waiter_ bukan _writer_. Tulis apa saja dengan lebih beragam,"—iya. Jangan hanya menulis _once upon a time_.

Akashi tersenyum. Berbalik kembali menatap layar terpaku. Tangannya lincah menari di atas _keyboard board_. Sederetan abjad bersatu padu membentuk kata kemudian kalimat kemudian paragraf menciptakan prasa yang indah.

 **FINISH**

V96 # 60V

 _"If you wait for inspiration to write, you are not writer! You just a wairter-and also poynter"_

Nemu quote ini di grup FFnW, _copyright_ bukan punya Elsh :D

Jangan Cuma numpang lewat dong, ayo baca! Baca doang juga gak apa-apa ^^'a. Tapi asal kalian tau yah~ Review kalian itu sagat Elsh harapkan **#dor** ^^V.

Ada yang tertarik dengan _fanfict_ Elsh? Merasa menjanggal gitu setelah baca _fanfict_ Elsh? Atau ada uneg-uneg yang bikin eneg kalau disimpan? Tunggu apalagi? Ayo dong sumbangkan pendapat kalian melalui _Review_. Silahkan _Review_.

Akhir kata:

 _R_

 _E_

 _V_

 _I_

 _E_

 _W_

 _REVIEW_

V96 # 60V

Singaraja, Minggu 30 November 2014/ 16.01


End file.
